vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Eye (Assassin's Creed)
Summary The Eye was a device constructed by Minerva to manipulate the underlying calculations of existence, with the ultimate aim of preventing the 2012 coronal mass ejection. However, when she learned that Juno had been tampering with the Eye for her own ends, Minerva was forced to destroy it. During her imprisonment in the Grand Temple, Juno repaired the device to store her consciousness, and manipulated Desmond Miles, a human with a sufficient amount of Isu DNA, into using it, so that she would be released. In the meantime, Minerva constructed a second Eye to commune with Desmond through the memories of his ancestor Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and used it for a final time to see if he would find a way to prevent the catastrophe on 21 December 2012. Seeing that Juno had survived and manipulated Desmond into using the Eye, Minerva warned him not to activate the device, believing it would be better if the world endured another apocalypse than allow Juno to be freed. Desmond disagreed, stating that Minerva's solution would offer no hope to the world and that humanity would find a way to resist Juno's efforts, before activating the Eye and saving the world, at the cost of his own life and unleashing Juno in the process. Only hours later, Abstergo agents recovered Desmond's body from the room. However, the Eye had disappeared from its pedestal. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: The Eye Origin: Assassin's Creed Classification: Isu technology designed to protect celestial bodies of varying sizes Powers and Abilities: Forcefield Creation, Precognition (Could show many accurate alternate futures), Reality Warping, Death Manipulation, could also be used to store parts of one's soul in the need for said person's resurrection, Heat Generation Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ (Badly burned Desmond's right hand to the point where the bones fused completely) Speed: Unknown (Activated and shielded Earth immediately upon Desmond's sacrifice) Durability: At least Small Building level+ for the device itself (Is made of Precursor stone, which can withstand attacks from other Pieces of Eden), at least Multi-Continent level via barriers, potentially far higher (Covered the entirety of Earth to shield it from the Sun's vicious solar flares) Range: At least Planetary Weaknesses: Requires a person with sufficiently high concentrations of Isu DNA to properly work. Once the required person touches the pedestal in order to activate it, the person will immediately die a violent and painful death. Juno had tampered with the device before her demise for her own goals, forcing Minerva to imprison her, although Juno ultimately managed to store part of her soul into the Eye, being finally freed when Desmond sacrificed himself to save Earth. Once the sacrifice was complete, the deceased person's lower arm would be badly burned with all the bones fused, and the pedestal itself would shatter and become unusable. Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weapons Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Glass Cannons Category:Death Users Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 9 Category:Precognition Users